


Just Afraid

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power in the Stark home has gone out, and Rhodey knows Tony's flashlight isn't going to last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon413/gifts), [Alacara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alacara/gifts), [Nian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nian/gifts).



> First of all, I just want to say I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I know, I said once I'd get back I'd get back into the swing of things but I didn't so I'm sorry. It's good to be back though (wow I said back way too many times...) :)
> 
> Also, another one of my fics (Roll the Footage) hit 30 kudos! Thanks so much to everyone who left a kudos, it really means a lot to me.
> 
> This fic is gifted to lemon413 for bookmarking several of my previous Iron Husband fics, (Sitting By Themselves, A Change of Plans, As it Rains, Nothing On TV) thank you so much by the way, as well as to Nian and Alacara, for both bookmarking one of my previous fics (A Change of Plans). Thanks so much you three, it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy this fic too :)
> 
> An AU where Rhodey and Tony are in a relationship (though not thoroughly mentioned). Characterization is off (notice how I am being blunt, because it's true. I needed to tamper with Rhodey and I probably screwed up Tony to quite an extent too so just know I'm really sorry)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tony turned the flashlight on and off in a continuous cycle, the switch making a clicking sound that resounded throughout the room as Tony pushed it up and down. Rhodey scowled slightly as Tony continued the action, a wide grin on his face. "Will you cut it out Tones?"

Tony looked up at Rhodes, the light remaining on as the man let out a quick chuckle, "Relax Rhodey, I'm just goofing around."

"Yeah, well, it's getting on my nerves so stop it."

"Alright alright," Tony said, "geez Rhodey it's not that big of a deal."

Rhodes looked at Tony, a look of frustration and infuriation apparent in his eyes. Tony gulped silently, hoping Rhodey couldn't hear it. "Tony, right now our main priority should be to find a way to get the power back on as soon as possible, not playing with the flashlight. The power supply is limited on that thing, and we need to conserve as much light as possible before the power comes back on."

Tony scoffed, trying to ignore the annoyed scowl Rhodey sent him.

"The power's out Rhodes, end of story. The only thing we can really do now is wait," Tony started to continue the cycle of turning the light on and off, "besides, we're probably going to run out of power on this thing before the lights come back on no matter what we do."

Tony found himself waiting in silence for a moment, before Rhodey interrupted it with a loud groan.

"Oh relax, the power will come back on...eventually."

Tony found himself averting Rhodey's gaze as the man seemed even more enraged than before. He was more than certain that Rhodes had half a mind to throw him off a cliff or something. Tony shuddered slightly at the thought of Rhodey being that angry. It just wasn't him.

It _wasn't_ him.

So why was he so angry?

Tony looked back at Rhodey, - or at least where he was standing - only to remember that he had turned off the light at the end of the cycle.

What surprised Tony the most was the fact that Rhodey wasn't saying anything. Actually, he wasn't making any noises at all.

It was odd, Tony was sure Rhodes would've told him to turn the light back on by now...

A moment later, Stark flicked the flashlight back on, his eyes widening at the surprising sight before him.

Standing utterly still in the beam of light from the torch, Tony saw that Rhodey was now huddled up, his hands pushing tightly against his ears and his eyes squeezed completely shut. He looked scared- no, terrified, and Tony couldn't help but let his jaw hang loose as he realized what was going on.

James "Rhodey" Rhodes, was afraid of the dark.

And Tony found it hysterical.

Sadly, it didn't seem like Rhodey was getting the joke, his eyes slowly opening as he looked towards Tony, who was now laughing so hard his sides were hurting. Rhodes stared at the man once in slight shock, before turning away from him with a feeling of embarassment and humiliation wash over him. Tony was making fun of Rhodey for his fear of the dark, and if Rhodey had to be honest, it kind of stung. Emotionally.

"It's not funny Tones..." Rhodes was trembling, his arms now down to his sides with his fists balled. He was looking away from Tony, a look of anger and something else plastered on his features.

However, Tony didn't seem to hear him, and instead continued to laugh at the sudden discovery of Rhodey's fear of the dark. But just moments later, Tony's little fit of laughter ended, as Rhodes yelled out, his voice resounding throuout the room, "It's not fucking funny Tony! Stop laughing at me!"

Tony found himself gasping suddenly at the sudden outburst. He had expected Rhodey would just be embarrassed and maybe a bit pissed at how he had been treating the situation, but he had never expected him to react like this.

"R-Rhodey..." Tony quietly stuttered.

"So what if I'm afraid of the fucking dark! So what if it's something stupid to be afraid of! You're supposed to be my friend Tony!"

"Rhodey! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up," Rhodes screamed, "just shut up! I don't want to hear what you have to say. You're the worst friend anyone could ever ask for! I hate you!"

Tony stared at the other in disbelief. Never in a million years had he expected Rhodey to say something like that, especially not during a situation like this.

Tony stood still for a few moments in shock, before he let out a quiet sigh, putting on a sad smile afterwards. Did he feel bad about laughing at Rhodes? Of course he did. But after hearing Rhodey scream, 'I hate you,' Tones knew it was just the embarassment talking. Now everything else Rhodes had said...that might've been real. But that wasn't what was important right now.

Tony walked swiftly towards Rhodey, the flashlight in his hand still pointed towards his best friend. Rhodes stared at Tony with a scowl on his face, a hint of confusion mixed in, and now that Tony was so close to Rhodey, he was able to notice the few small tears that were at the verge of falling. Tones felt a bit of guilt at this, and did what any reasonable person - at least what he thought any reasonable person - would do.

Tony wrapped his arms around Rhodey's neck as he held onto him, the flashlight in his hand now pointed towards the back of Rhodey's head. He buried his head into Rhodes' shoulder as he mumbled a quiet, 'sorry' into the fabric of his shirt.

As moments passed and the two stayed still, Tony was surprised, yet quite relieved to find a pair of arms wrap around his torso, squeezing him closer.

Tony let a muffled chuckle escape him as he held onto Rhodey tighter. Maybe someday Tones would help Rhodes get over his fear of the dark, but that day certainly wasn't today.

"You're not letting go of me until the power comes back on, are you Rhodes."

"No."


End file.
